


From What I Remember

by IdiotApprenticeBeansprout



Series: From What I Remember [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotApprenticeBeansprout/pseuds/IdiotApprenticeBeansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D. Gray-man High School AU.</p><p>After an unexpected turn out at a typical high school party, Allen finds himself the target of a certain senior's attention. </p><p>Laven. Lavi/Allen Walker</p>
            </blockquote>





	From What I Remember

_Half awake, half asleep, I knew I was still dreaming when I felt the warmth of someone else's breath on my face. I opened my eyes and smiled at the dream illusion before me. His red hair fell over his face, eyes glimmering an emerald green._

When he opened his eyes, one covered by an eyepatch, he smiled and reached a hand out, running his fingers through my hair. Gently, he pulled me forward until our lips were close enough to touch. His expression warmed all the more as he kissed me. A spinning weariness hit me. I lamented knowing it would take me out of such an amazing dream. I kissed him once more before falling asleep, my head resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat carried me to sleep.

"The party's almost over, Allen." I could see the true concern on Lenalee's face. "You're not having any fun at all, are you?"

"Oh no! No, I am having a lot of fun, really." I smiled as convincingly as I could.

"You haven't even stepped on the dance floor." She folded her arms over her chest. "Allen, you're being a great friend, but I can't keep making you come out every weekend just because my brother doesn't want me to go out alone. We can just, I don't know. We can hang out at my place next time."

"Whatcha talking about, Lenalee?" A red-head sat down beside me. "We were having a great conversation." He turned to me and put a hand to his chest. "Were you implying that I, Lavi Bookman, have been boring you?" I blinked a few times, more than a bit confused. I had seen Lavi once or twice around school, but we'd never spoken. In-fact, had he not said his name then, I would not have known it.

"Oh! I had no idea." Lenalee exclaimed. A smile jumped to her face. "I thought Allen was playing card games alone all night again." She laughed. Lavi joined in.

"That sounds so sad." Lavi sat beside me. He had a drink in either hand and set one down in front of me. "You don't really do that, do you?" He nudged the glass toward me.

"I do not." I answered. Lenalee laughed again.

"Hey Lenalee! Why don't you go see if you can get Yuu to dance?" Lavi asked.

"That would take a miracle." She looked across the room before looking back to us. "Then again, I suppose there is a first time for everything."

_Every time I drifted in and out of sleep, I fell back into the same dream. The night had been like any other until Lavi came over. Even if I had to go to a too loud for my taste party every Saturday night for the rest of my high school life, after that night, I didn't mind too much. Maybe I'd get a chance to run into Lavi again._

"That's more than I could drink in a month." I stared wide-eyed at the arrangement of drinks in front of me.

"Well, then you better hope you don't lose. You do play cards, don't you?" Lavi reached forward and took the deck of cards from my jacket pocket. "Phew, I'm glad there was a deck in there or that would've looked pretty weird." I started laughing harder than I could recall laughing in a long while.

"I never lose."

"I'll take that as a challenge." He shuffled the cards then dumped them back in the box. "Too bad for you, we're using my deck."

"What?" He slid the box across the table before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck.

"Don't think I don't know your reputation, Allen. Still wanna play?" Mockery played on his voice.

"You must have a death wish for your poor liver." I answered, letting him deal the cards. I lamented the loss of my guaranteed victory as I tucked my deck away.

_My thoughts and my dreams ran together. I could still hear his voice in my ears. Looks like you can dance after all. I smiled and stretched, knowing that I could not force myself to stay asleep any longer. It was such a shame. The dream had ended before it got to the end. I sighed, knowing I'd never find out._

"Good morning." A tired voice met my ears. I opened my eyes, groggy. When I saw that I could still see Lavi, I closed my eyes again. Maybe I'd be able to sleep through the last part of the dream after all. "Hm? You're still not all the way awake?" His voice, though tired, was clear as day. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me upright. The air was cold against my bare skin, but I did not have to endure it for long. His arms pulled me close, his body warm against mine.

I opened my eyes. The arms didn't go away. Lavi was still there. I was lying in Lavi's arms. On my bed. I opened and shut my mouth, wordless.

"I'm... not dreaming." I stated. My voice sounded strange in my ears, but I knew that I was not sleeping.

"Strike! Now that's a compliment." Lavi dropped me onto my back and climbed on top of me. He was grinning from ear to ear as he bowed to kiss me. I was too stunned to react. When he pulled back, our eyes met and he burst in to laughter. "I knew it!" He clapped his hands together and sat up.

"Knew what?" An irritable voice blared through my door. We both whipped our heads to the side to see Father Cross standing in the doorway. Lavi cupped the side of my face and kissed me in a way that I'd never been kissed before.

"And you are?" Lavi asked and wrapped his arms around me. Cross tilted his head to the side, trying to make sense of the scene before him.

"Confused." He answered, his voice rough from sleep or need of it.

"So was he." Lavi answered with a grin. "Maybe I could help you out too." He winked and rose an eyebrow. Cross pulled a gun from his nightclothes.

"Get down!" I shoved Lavi, both of us fell off the side of the bed. The gun hit the wall above where his head was seconds before. It clattered to the ground.

"What the hell!" Lavi shouted, having managed to throw himself over me to avoid the threat.

"Even if I swung that way..." Cross strode across the room and picked the gun up. "You're not even close to my type." I would have moved from beneath Lavi, but I wasn't completely sure if I was wearing pants. I'd noticed a short while ago that I was certainly not wearing a shirt. Neither was Lavi. "That's my burden." Cross pointed at me. As he walked back toward the door, he cracked Lavi in the head with the butt of the gun. He slammed the door behind him.

"Awh man. I just hit on your dad." Lavi's expression was twisted with discomfort. Whether from his head or the trauma of having a gun pointed at him by a stranger or from the knowledge that he'd hit on the man he assumed to be my father, I was not sure.

"He's uh... Not my dad. Legal guardian. Are you all right?" I lifted a hand tentatively.

"Oh yeah. The old panda does worse when he's giving a compliment."

"Old... Panda?" I asked. Lavi just nodded as if it was perfectly normal to regularly be attacked by a panda. Lavi leaned against my dresser and yawned.

"That was an exciting morning." He stretched his arms over his head. The blanket fell to his lap. I turned away quickly, not sure what I was going to see if I kept looking.

"Um..." I swallowed and pulled my side of the blanket up to my neck. "Hey Lavi?"

"Yeah?" I watched him choke back laughter at my actions.

"Did we um..." Lavi burst into laughter, laughing so hard that he grabbed his stomach. "Oh God. It hurts." He laughed until he was out of breath before leaning forward. He kissed me on the forehead and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. You'd know if we had." He winked, rose to his feet, and tossed the rest of the blanket over my head. To my relief, I noticed that I was wearing pants.

"I see." I pulled the blanket off my head and stood up. Lavi had since found and put on his shirt.

"Heads up." He called before tossing me mine.

"Thanks." As I put my shirt on, I noticed a few marks on my chest. All the heat in my body rose to my cheeks.

"I'm glad you're not related to that crazy guy." Lavi commented. "And not just so I can keep saying that I've never hit on the father of anyone I spent the night with." Lavi dropped onto my bed and lifted a phone I assumed to be his from my nightstand.

"I could not agree more, but uh, not because I have a tendency to flirt with anyone's parents." I found a bottle of Advil in my desk drawer. As the adrenaline faded, I became more and more aware of my headache. "I take it that I didn't win at cards last night."

"That depends on what your definition of winning is." Lavi blew me a kiss. "Mind if I jump in the shower?"

"Oh, sure. It's the first door on your left."

"Thanks." Lavi opened my dresser, looked through the shirts, and pulled out the largest one he could find. "You mind?" He asked, holding up the shirt.

"Um, no. Be my guest."

"I'll be a lot more than that if you ask that politely." He crooned. As he walked past me, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Will you be joining me?"

"I um. Well you see, it's um." I stammered, more flustered than I'd ever been in my life.

"I knew you wouldn't remember anything." Lavi let me back on his feet. I thought his expression would change. That he would look hurt or disappointed, instead, his grin broadened.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now we'll get to know each other all over again. I wonder how long it will be until we wake up like this a second time." He ruffled my hair and walked to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I sure hope that didn't suck as much as I think it did. Hm.


End file.
